


Holding This Pain

by tide_ms



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Pining, Praise Kink, Ritual Sex, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Written for a fest, but posted separately. The prompt was: someone becomes the high priestess.Title is from... Dreamcatcher - Deja Vu... -- I didn't mean to. ;_;
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA & Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU, Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Holding This Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fest, but posted separately. The prompt was: someone becomes the high priestess.
> 
> Title is from... Dreamcatcher - Deja Vu... -- I didn't mean to. ;_;

Minji becoming their new high priestess is something that Bora has seen in her heart.

Minji's strength appears not only in the way she handles her spells or in the way she leads their missions, but also in the way she doesn't use magic to heal her patients. Her mundane life's patients.

As a doctor, Minji wants nothing more than to save her patients; ease their pain away and heal them. But she can't, not without subjecting them to magic implications. And the temptation to reveal herself and inform them of said implications, _such as demons chasing them_ , just so she can heal them when medicine fails or have yet to exist is definitely there, insistently so — Bora sees what losing a patient does to Minji.

  
Moreso, Minji has enough patience and resilience to deal with the complexity of living amongst the mundane people and rival covens, and occasionally, monsters and powerful beings.

  
So she is simply right to be their new high priestess, their leader, the one that holds the cumulative power of Dreamers coven, of every witch that's ever joined the coven and passed while still bound to it, in her heart. In her hands.

But Bora has not seen herself watching the woman she's desperately in love with having sex with another woman and feeling nothing but ache in her heart.

She's standing in the shadows of the Elements chamber, along with her coven sisters, and watching Minji having sex with Siyeon to complete the older woman's ascension.

  
The stone chamber is chilly, lit by the full moon's light seeping through the glassy ceiling and the diminished torches. In the middle there's a round bed, comfortable and wide. Beside her, Bora's coven sisters are murmuring softly and sipping wine and watching Siyeon unabashedly express the coven's approval and loyalty to the new high priestess.

Siyeon is straddling Minji's lap. Both are naked and sweaty and hungry for each other.

Love squeezes Bora's heart painfully and doesn't settle until Bora forces it to.

She hasn't meant to love Minji this much _or_ let her love last so long, but here she is and now she has to see this.

She has to see this and maybe it should upset her, but strangely, it doesn't.

She is just aching and accepting that ache because Minji and Siyeon have nothing to do with it.

  
Resting against the wall, arms folded, face shadowed by the downed hood of her cloak — a purple cloak; dark with a hint of glitter, the color of their magic — Bora averts her eyes when Minji holds Siyeon tight with her left arm and reaches her other hand between them.

  
Siyeon immediately mewls, Bora's heart rate skyrockets. Minji must be rubbing her pussy. Or teasing her. Or entering her.

Bora lowers her head as Siyeon's moans fill the chamber. " _Unnie_."

"I've got you, yeah?" Minji is so gentle with her. "You're so wet, Siyeon-ah, and all for me, hm? You're that happy for me?" She's always been gentle with her, Bora noticed this early after she joined Dreamers. "Mhm, just like that, you're doing great. _Heavens_ , I can feel how close you are."

  
Bora looks again and sees Siyeon's hips moving, her hands clutching at Minji's shoulders. She can feel the ecstasy of their pleasure present in the entire chamber, she hears chuckles and short discussions about the new era of mystical adventures and discoveries that Minji will lead their coven into.

_She feels tears in her eyes, and that brings a frown to her face._

Minji has picked Siyeon as the coven sister to complete her ascension with.

Minji has picked the person most important to her to go through the ascension with.

Bora can move on now, _should_ move on, but she isn't trying to. She does, however, will the tears away.

_She will not cry!_

Then Yoohyeon's quiet voice comes to her and interrupts her thoughts, makes her flinch. "You know, your eyes turn pretty when you see Minji unnie, and I thought tonight they wouldn't, but they have." Yoohyeon is standing beside her, and she gazes at her with vague eyes. "Interesting."

Bora doesn't reply, she clears her throat and strengthens her composure.

"I've been standing here for fifty-nine seconds more than you'd like, by the way."

Bora rolls her eyes. "You've improved, then."

Yoohyeon laughs softly, the usual brightness of her joy seems toned down. Probably due to the delicacy of the ritual.

Bora doesn't take what the younger woman said badly. Yoohyeon has the habit of saying whatever is on her mind, sometimes intentionally—she never means ill with it, even when it skews slightly toward brazen.

  
For a moment, the two of them watch their coven sisters in silence. They see rapture on their faces, they see Minji's new power evidently in the way she doesn't seem tired at all while Siyeon rides her hand wildly, then presumably, her release. They see their ease, in Minji's laughter and in Siyeon's smile before she suddenly covers her face in bashfulness.

One of their eldest coven sisters comments gently, "Siyeon shy? Impossible!"

"I would've been too if I came that fast," another says, "did you like it that much, huh, Siyeon-ah?"

Siyeon hides her face in Minji's neck, nodding faintly, it gets her a few chuckles from around the room.

Minji comforts the younger woman with pets on her back, with stroking her hair.

Bora's lips twitch in a smile.

 _Siyeon is cute,_ Bora has always believed. She is happy that she has someone like Minji. That Minji has her, and not just because she is cute. She is good to Minji.

  
"I know it's hard to stop loving her when she is that hot," Yoohyeon whispers lightheartedly, "but maybe you should. Stop. There's plenty of fish in the water, unnie."

"You're chatty tonight, I assume you found the Scream spell?"

"Nice deflect, why haven't you moved on yet? It's been three years since you joined and fell for her."

Yoohyeon looks at her with neutral seriousness.

Bora glares.

Yoohyeon blushes. "Sorry, and no, I haven't yet." She muses, "I did find a new lead, though. I think."

Bora is about to reply when movement from the center of the chamber draws her attention.

Minji is switching their position. She effortlessly lays Siyeon on the bed and settles on top of her; there's a smile still on her face as she adjusts her long, black hair. Ever so lovely and sweet and reassuring.

That smile makes Bora's stomach churn. She likes it, she likes every single one of Minji's smiles.

She shouldn't like it, not this one. This is a special smile, intimate in a way that will never drawn for her, this is meant for Siyeon, and liking that smile makes Bora feels like an intruder, like she's crossing the line.

 _Pathetic_.

Liking that smile makes her feel pathetic, so she looks away as Minji entangles her legs with Siyeon.

"Sensitive?" She hears Minji ask Siyeon after the latter gasped.

She doesn't hear an answer from Siyeon, but Minji says, so softly, "I'll go slow, okay?"

Bora furrows her brows, lowers her head as tears sting her eyes anew.

"How slow, Minji-ya?" one of their coven sisters asks jestingly, "ascend already."

The chamber breaks into laughter. Bora does, too.

Minji still hasn't actually ascended and became their high priestess.

She will be once she releases. She can only rise to such a high status through pleasure. Sheer pleasure, given willingly by her fellow witch and coven sister.

  
"Unnie," Yoohyeon calls for her in a whisper again.

"Hm?"

"Wanna get some pizza after this, my treat."

"You know," Bora replies, "you're slightly making it worse."

She looks at Yoohyeon and finds surprise flashing on her face.

"Oh," Yoohyeon says, "sorry."

Bora laughs now, then nudges her arm with her shoulder.

"We'll get some pizza, my treat."

"Nice! Cake, too?"

"Don't push it."

Yoohyeon pouts, only fleetingly. "We _have_ to get cake."

 _They're getting cake, too_ , Bora supposes, shaking her head in unanticipated amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly, I hope this year will be happy and better for all of us.
> 
> \+ only 13 days left for the SMA [voting](https://twitter.com/DeuKaeVoting/status/1337258826714599424), and we've been doing great, I'm happy. Join us if you haven't yet! Let's give our best to give the girls one of those 12 bonsang awards!


End file.
